Prince Charming?
by Mio Amore
Summary: Raven and Robin have a little chat while watching a Disney classic. Oh the drama. XD Pairing- Rae/Rob


**A/N-** Yea, I know. I should probably be working on Mia Bella, don't worry I am! And before any of my angry readers bring torches and pitch forks to chase me off, just know, the next chapter is on its way! Now, about this little piece, it's only a little rant I thought up after watching "Snow White". It's a bit cheesey, but eh, who doesn't like cheese? :D

**Disclaimer-** I don't own it, alright? Sheesh.

* * *

A scoff, then, "This movie is completely useless

A scoff, then, "This movie is completely useless."

A light chuckle rang through the air. Then a reply, "The movie isn't supposed to be important, Rae. It's a movie; it's fun."

A roll of the eyes told Robin, the Boy Wonder, just what Raven thought of his comment. "Well this movie isn't 'fun' in anyway. This movie is absurd and it's wasting my time."

"Oh, come on Rae! You can't say you don't like this movie-it's a classic!" Robin replied, his attention more so on the girl sitting next to him than the movie.

Raven turned to the ebony haired boy and glared. "I don't see how this movie can be a classic. So far all I've seen is some dense girl, with little midgets as friends, get tricked by the ugliest hag I have ever seen. And now some prince charming, who seems to be completely oblivious to how stupid the girl is, is trying to save her."

Robin tried keeping a straight face, really he did, but after Raven's priceless summary of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" he couldn't contain his laughter any longer. His guffaws only furthered Raven's agitation.

"What, pray tell, is so **funny**." This only added to the hilarity of the situation causing Robin's once boisterous laughter to increase.

Between gasps of breath and chuckles, Robin finally calmed himself to a few chortles every so often. Raven waited, glaring at her companion till he finally sobered up enough to talk.

Looking at Raven with the most serious face he could muster Robin answered, "I think they prefer to be called dwarves, Rae."

The look on her face was priceless. Raven was in the utmost shock before giving her friend the best 'I'm-going-to-smother-you-in-your-sleep' look she could summon. Before long though, she too had joined in on Robin's laughter completely forgetting the movie.

Robin had ceased his laughing before Raven, fully enjoying the new side of her he and his friends rarely get to see. He grinned at her before both of them turned back to the movie in time to see Prince Charming awaken Snow White with a kiss.

Robin glanced towards Raven to watch her reaction. Unlike most girls who would swoon at the thought of such a romantic gesture, Raven simply sneered at the quixotic scene, remarking, "How fitting."

Robin, not surprised, yet curious, questioned, "You wouldn't want a knight in shining armor to save you?"

Raven quizzically glanced at Robin. "Of course not. I don't **do** damsel in distress. Besides, this is completely unrealistic," she stated turning back to the movie. "No princess ever truly gets with the prince of her dreams. We don't live in a fairytale." She admitted the last part glancing up at Robin out of the corner of her eye to gauge his reaction.

Robin was a little taken a back a first, but then regained his cool demeanor. "Who ever said the princess never got the prince?" He smirked at her confused frown before leaning in towards her.

"I know I have my princess right… here," he whispered into her ear.

Raven's face was fully flushed and her mouth hung open slightly. Her heart pounded in her ears and her breathing came out in silent gasps. "Who is to say I'm your princess," she managed to utter.

He pulled back slightly, chuckling, and then moved his face closer towards hers to where they were inches apart. "Who is to say you're **not**," he murmured, before filling the gap between their lips and kissing his very own Snow White.

Moments later they broke apart, both breathless. Robin leaned his forehead against Raven's trying to calm his racing heart, and looked into her amused, yet shocked eyes. Raven finally managed to mutter, "I thought my prince was supposed to be charming…"

* * *

**Now go click that little purple button labeled REVIEW and tell me what you think! :)**

**Mio Amore **


End file.
